


They Can't Get You (Not When You're In My Arms)

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: Kei suffers from nightmares, plagued by a voice he doesn't know - it's when his anxiety is at it's worse. There's not a lot that his boyfriend can do to help or prevent these, but he will do his best to protect his Kei from the demons in his own head.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 35





	They Can't Get You (Not When You're In My Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhh this took so much longer than i expected it to, but once i told someone about it on twitter i knew that i had to finish it before the end of the week

Kei’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, despite there not being a light source. There was nothing providing light in the room, and he didn’t have his glasses but the room was clear as day. The grooves on the walls carving out unfamiliar words.

Suddenly it shifts and he has his glasses, and there’s light again, and his brother is there.

“Kei, come here,” His brother calls. He was already there, why did Akiteru say that? “You know that I lied to you.”

Something feels wrong, that wasn’t Akiteru’s voice. Who’s was it?

“And who’s to say that I didn’t lie to you too?” Kei looks up again, and there’s Yamaguchi. Why was Kei so small? He looks down at his hands and realizes that he’s in his middle school body. He looks back up, and takes a step back as he sees his boyfriend’s face. When he leans his weight onto his back foot the ground gives out beneath him, and he lands harshly on a wooden floor.

Something steps onto his stomach, and he feels himself want to puke. Looking up he sees Hinata, with Kageyama behind him. “Oh look how he’s fallen,” Hinata laughs. It’s not Hinata’s voice though, it’s someone else’s, someone he doesn’t know.

“Thought you could surpass a king?” Kageyama taunts. The duo laughs in those stolen voices and Kei starts to cry. What’s going on?

He hears a thump from behind him and he turns his head, and suddenly he's home. Kei is sitting peacefully in his living room, watching Jurassic Park, wearing one of his boyfriends hoodies. He hears the thump again, this time he stands up to go investigate. As he walks down his hallway it feels weird - as though things were missing, but he couldn’t tell you what. The hallway seems longer than usual, but when he finally reaches his bedroom door it’s open. He looks down and sees his boyfriend covered in blood with a hole in his forehead. He drops to the floor and screams, tears quickly flooding from his eyes. Sobs rip themselves from his throat and he feels like he’s falling, but the ground is still there and the room isn’t moving. He feels a hand clamp over his mouth, and an arm wrap around his chest.

“You’re mine now.”

That dreaded voice, it makes his blood run cold and the hair’s on his forearms stand up. He sobs harder as the person tugs at his clothes, and cuts at his skin. When he looks down he’s naked, and cut and marked up all over. Something grabs his wrist and he struggles to free his grip from it, crying out as he does so. He pushes at it with his other hand as well, but he can’t even see what’s on him. Suddenly, he can’t see anything. He’s submerged into darkness and he screams again.

“Stop touching me! Get off!” Kei cries, just trying to get the thing grabbing his wrist off. There’s another one on his other wrist, and he’s being pushed down into something. There’s something warm running down his arm onto his hand, but he doesn’t know what it is. “Stop!”

“Kei, Kei, hey,” a voice calls. He recognizes this voice, but he can’t comprehend who it belongs to. “Kei, baby, you need to calm down.”

The voice was comforting, but he needed to get these things off his wrists, they’re not clamping down painfully, they never were, but he doesn’t know what they are, and what are they pushing him into. Whatever it was, it was soft, and smelled comforting. He wishes he could see. Were his eyes closed? He tries to force his eyes open and blurrily catches a glimpse of silver hair.

“Kei? Are you waking up, baby boy?” The voice calls again. Waking up? Was Kei asleep? He tries to open his eyes again and this time he sees golden irises, wide with worry. He grunts on his final attempt and through blurry, blurry vision he sees his boyfriend.

“Kou?” He whispers. His throat burnt as if he’d been screaming, and something warm and wet was on his hand. Both of Koutarou’s hands were wrapped around Kei’s wrists, as if pinning him down, and when he looked to his left he saw a mess of dark red. “Kou?” He blinks and suddenly he’s panicking again, because maybe it wasn’t Koutarou, maybe he was still dreaming, maybe it wasn’t a dream, maybe it was real, all real, maybe, maybe,  _ maybe, maybe, maybe- _

“Hey baby boy,” Kou says, letting go of his right wrist to cup Kei’s face. It was real, it was as real as could be, and his left arm hurt so bad.

“K-Kou?” Kei says, crying. “What happened?”

“You had a bad dream, Kei, don’t worry though, you’re safe,” Koutarou places a gentle kiss on Kei’s temple before helping them both sit up, and finally letting go of Kei’s wrist. He hands the blond his glasses.

“K-Kou,” Kei says again, still crying. “You were dead, you were-were shot! And - on the floor, and you were-”

“Kei,” said blond looks up. “I’m not dead, I haven’t been shot, and I’m not on the floor. I’m right here, sitting on the bed with you.”

Kei looks down at his left wrist after putting on his glasses. “What… what happened here?” His wrist looked like it’s gotten caught in a weed wacker incident. Random scratches, some that were bleeding.

“I grabbed your wrists because you were clawing at yourself, like you were trying to get someone off of you, then you started trying to get  _ me  _ off of you,” Koutarou explains. “So I had to grab both of your wrists to fully stop you.”

“Are you okay?” Kei asks, sapping his head to the others hand. Koutarou’s hand was also bleeding, but there was lighter colored blood as well that was clearly Kei’s (the blond had severe anemia) “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Baby, you’re okay, these don’t even hurt,” the spiker smiles. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

In the bathroom they’re quiet, aside from Kei’s whimpering and Koutarou’s gentle shushing. The elder rinses off the others wounds and disinfects them as carefully as possible, whispering an apology as Kei winces. With the last bandage placed on Kei’s wrist Koutarou brings his arm up to kiss it.

“I love you, baby, I really do,” Koutarou pulls the younger into a hug, making sure to be careful with him. “I hate it when this happens, because I wish I could help more than I can.”

“It’s okay,” Kei sighs. “It’s not your fault.”

Koutarou pulls away to stare Kei in the eye. “It’s not your fault either, right? This isn’t your fault and you never need to say it is.” After a moment of silence Koutarou speaks up again. “Say it, say it’s not your fault.”

“It’s not my fault,” Kei smiles as his eyes water. Koutarou never failed to make his heart flutter. “I love you so much Koutarou.”

“Oh, baby,” Koutarou presses a short kiss to Kei’s cheek. “Do you want to go back to bed?”

With the blond’s nod they walk off towards their bedroom, and Kei flops down onto the bed like he’s never been in a better room. Koutarou chuckles and lays down, waiting for the blond to start chasing after his warmth. He does, and Koutarou wraps his arms tight around Kei, so that he could protect him from whatever demons plague his nightmares.

“I won’t let them take you away from me, baby, don’t worry.”

And with those simple words, the two find themselves slipping back off into a peaceful sleep, not a nightmare for the rest of their slumbers.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!!!   
> what was your favorite part?  
> I realize i have a habit of ending fics with going to sleep... oops


End file.
